


Вариант “Дракарис” в действии

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Magic, Out of Character, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Видели ли вы мохнатых драконов? Если нет, то отряд Альфа Страйк приглашает в гости. Вы узнаете о древних храмах, любви и секретном оружии.Задание: оружие
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	Вариант “Дракарис” в действии

Снежная равнина, протянувшаяся на много километров вокруг, радовала тишиной и безветрием. Обрадованные бойцы Альфа Страйк лениво обсуждали погоду, дружно сходясь во мнении, что только ветра не хватало для того, чтобы жопа у всех заледенела окончательно даже в терморегулируемых комбинезонах, в которые был упакован отряд.

Когда метеоусловия помянули вдоль, поперек и по всем родственникам, Роллинз почесал нос дулом автомата и недовольно проворчал:

– Не знаю, кого как, а меня это стояние на реке Угре уже порядком подзаебало.

– Где река? – заозирался Таузиг. – Мы чего, на льду реки стоим? А если провалимся?

– Захлопнись, Боб, – сплюнула Мэй. – Книжки умные читать надо, будешь ходячей энциклопедией как Джек.

– Так я не понял, где река-то?

– В России река, угомонись, – успокоил Роллинз.

– А как мы оказались в России? – влез Симмонс. – Мы же вроде на Аляску летели?

– Раньше это была территория русских, – нахмурил лоб Эстевез, собирая по закромам памяти крупицы, завалявшиеся там с уроков географии и истории.

– Мы отжали ее у русских? – заинтересовался Чен.

– Не отжали, а купили, – Роллинз состроил одухотворенную морду и приготовился зачитать лекцию, но был прерван командиром отряда. Очень злым командиром.

– Заткнулись все, – рявкнул Брок. – Устроили тут саммит большой двадцатки. За-ва-ли, – добавил он, тыкая на каждом слоге в бок Джека, который готовился переключиться на политическую волну.

– Час уже херней маемся, и поговорить нельзя, – пробурчал Таузиг.

– Скажи спасибо, что Старк нам выдал эту приблуду, а то бы ты сейчас с Петром разговаривал, доказывал, какой ты белый и пушистый.

Таузиг замолк и начал спешно соображать, в каком отделе работает этот Петр и почему отчет о миссии теперь надо писать каждому бойцу лично.

Небольшая полусферическая установка, закрепленная на крыше джета, мерно гудела, прикрывая отряд защитным полем. Заброшенная, по полученным разведданным, база Гидры оказалась нихера не заброшенной, и шквальный огонь со стороны противника прекратился час назад, когда обитатели базы убедились, что их усилия бесполезны.

Внезапно повылезавшие из-под снега дула разнокалиберного оружия, преграждавшего путь на базу, теперь изредка поплевывали одиночными залпами, проверяя чужое защитное поле на крепость.

Гарнитура в ухе Брока ожила и голосом Старка сообщила:

– Тепло ли вам, девицы, не хотите ли красного? Или вам чего покрепче?

– Баки вас всех, что ли, подсадил на русские фильмы?

– Знаешь, попадаются весьма пристойные. Ладно, ближе к телу. Наше секретное оружие на подлете, через пару минут встречайте. Отсидитесь в тылу, пока они сделают за вас всю работу.

– Мы бы и сами сделали свою работу, если бы кто-то нормально провел разведку, – огрызнулся Брок.

– Эти претензии не ко мне. Жалуйся Фьюри.

– В тылу мы по-любому отсиживаться не будем, главное, ты нас теперь не подведи.

– Я ведь могу и обидеться, – фыркнул Старк и оборвал связь.

В небе раздался рокот турбин. Второй – особый – джет, зависнув над местом дислокации Альфа Страйк, не выходя из стелс-режима, распахнул нижний люк, из которого к земле на бешеной скорости рванули два крупногабаритных тела подозрительных очертаний.

Видимо, от массового охуения гидровцы открыли огонь с заминкой, так что сбить приближающийся пиздец на подлете не вышло.

* * *

Снежную равнину теперь запросто можно было принять за съемочную площадку «Игры престолов». Даже обитатели базы притихли и больше не предпринимали попыток обстрела. Наверное, спешно рыли новые пути для побега. Возможно, зубами. На выходах из известных их уже готовились принять в объятия отряды Бета и Гамма Страйк.

На самой границе защитного купола сидели два... дракона достаточно компактного размера – может, чуть покрупнее танков. Один был покрыт густой золотистой шерстью, второй – черной с серебристыми вкраплениями. Только крылья сверкали на солнце, отражая свет крупными пластинами чешуи. Между драконами стоял Брок и тихо вел переговоры, заставляя всех членов отряда заинтересованно прислушиваться.

– Вам жалко, что ли? И так настроение ни в пизду.

Золотистый дракон прикрыл голубые глаза и неодобрительно рыкнул.

– Я вас по-хорошему прошу. Считайте это моей тайной эротической фантазией.

Черный заинтересованно повернулся, обнюхал Брока и внимательно уставился на него.

– Это шантаж.

Черный хвост обвил Брока кольцами, а дракон глухо зарокотал, словно смеялся.

– Хрен с тобой, согласен.

Золотистый дракон шлепнул себя передней лапой по морде, черный встал на лапы и расправил крылья. Альфа Страйк подтянулся поближе.

– Я тебя лично вычешу, – пообещал Брок, погладив светлую шерсть.

Золотистый дракон помотал башкой, поднялся и тоже раскинул в стороны крылья. Весь отряд оказался под прикрытием драконьей брони.

Брок положил руки на бока обоих драконов. Под ладонями, затянутыми в перчатки, ощущалось стремительно растущее тепло. В гарнитуре раздался смешок Старка:

– Я сохраню это для потомков. Пятница, видеозапись отправить на мой личный сервер. Деактивирую защиту ваших визави. Отсчет пошел. Три.

Драконы вытянули вперед шеи.

– Два.

Пасти, усыпанные острыми клыками, распахнулись.

– Один.

Мерцание защитного поля, окружающего базу Гидры, погасло. Брок хлопнул по мохнатым бокам и громко выкрикнул:

– Дракарис!

Два длинных и мощных потока драконьего пламени рванули вперед, превращая все на своем пути в угли.

* * *

Драконы кружили невысоко от земли и периодически плевались огнем в кратер, образовавшийся на месте базы. Оставшихся в живых пленных гидровцев, икающих от ужаса, заводили в джет. Черный дракон завис над центром воронки и с наслаждением, явно читающимся на его морде, обоссал остро пахнущей струей догорающие развалины. Золотистый сначала возмущенно загудел, потом подумал и пристроился рядом с товарищем.

– Как не стыдно! Здесь, между прочим, дамы, – крикнула Мэй.

Черный дракон приземлился около нее и легонько ткнул башкой в бок. Мэй вздохнула и начала интенсивно чесать устрашающую морду. Золотистый дракон моментально припарковался рядом, засопел и куснул черного за хвост, тут же получив им же по лбу. Огромный мохнатый клубок покатился по снегу, оглашая окрестности громким ревом. Некоторые пленные спешно залегли в обморок.

– И кто-то еще будет доказывать, что он абсолютно не ревнивый, – улыбнулся Брок.

Дождавшись, пока драконы перестанут беситься и начнут облизывать друг друга, он подошел к ним.

– Выдвигаемся обратно. Хорош цирк устраивать, у меня уже яйца от холода звенят.

Черный дракон тут же подобрался к нему и уткнулся мордой в пах.

– Ты мне эти ксенофильские замашки на морозе брось. Дома отогреешь.

Золотистый подобрался со спины и заурчал, уложив морду Броку на плечо.

– Нет, я с ребятами. Потерпите.

Драконы переглянулись, недовольно фыркнули и, повалив Брока в снег, гордо взмыли в небо.

– Вот распиздяи! – Брок отряхнулся и посмотрел вслед удаляющимся мохнатым тушам. – Но красивые, ебануться можно.

* * *

То, что Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат превращаются в драконов, являлось самой тщательно оберегаемой от общественности тайной ЩИТа. Скрыть факт наличия самих драконов внутри организации не удалось, но кто именно периодически обрастает крыльями, клыками и шерстью, знал очень ограниченный круг людей.

Весь отряд Альфа Страйк был в курсе, потому что явление драконов народу впервые произошло на совместной с суперсолдатами миссии в Венесуэле. Целью ее было изъятие каких-то очередных артефактов, срочно понадобившихся ЩИТу, и она чуть не стала для Брока последней. Изымать отправились в древний полуразрушенный храм, стены которого были щедро расписаны потемневшими от времени фресками с изображениями разномастных драконов.

Не став дожидаться, пока Стив, Баки и компания, разбирающиеся с контрабандистами, крайне недовольными появлением конкурентов, доберутся до подземного этажа, Брок, оказавшийся там первым, решил сам вытащить из основания то ли алтаря, то ли жертвенника статуэтку в форме странного мохнатого дракона. Стоило извлечь каменного истукана, изображение которого Фьюри накануне демонстрировал с приказом чуть ли не «добыть любой ценой», как из-под каменных плит пола до самого потолка взметнулись языки пламени. Плотное, пышущее нестерпимым жаром огненное кольцо начало сжиматься. Брок мысленно попрощался со Стивом и Баки.

Последнее, что отпечаталось в меркнущем сознании, было крайнее охуение при виде проломивших стену двух драконов, словно сошедших с одной из фресок, украшающих храм.

Охуение увеличилось многократно, когда он пришел в себя – потрепанный, но вполне себе живой. Навороченная широкая кровать, вокруг которой мигали разномастные медицинские приборы, стояла посреди огромного пустого помещения, а по бокам от нее несли вахту два дракона.

Брок, которому недавно сорванный проект «Озарение» подарил, кроме тонны испорченных нервов, еще и второго любовника в постель, был уверен, что теперь-то его уже ничем в этой жизни не удивить. Сейчас стало ясно, что он чертовски ошибался.

Поначалу, увидев клыкастые пасти, Брок решил, что обезболивающие дают нехилый такой эффект, и отключился снова. Однако к очередному пробуждению качественный глюк никуда не делся, разве что сменил место дислокации. В дальнем углу комнаты дракон с золотистой шерстью тщательно вылизывал левое крыло не менее мохнатого черного дракона, который довольно сопел. На хриплое Броково «еб твою мать» монстры среагировали моментально и сразу подтянулись поближе к койке, уложив свои устрашающие морды по обе стороны от Брока.

Что с головой у него точно не все в порядке, Брок решил, когда мысленно «услышал» знакомый голос:

– Успокойся. Тебе нельзя нервничать. Это я – Стив, – золотистый дракон лизнул правую ладонь.

Черный дракон молча попытался залезть языком под больничную робу.

– Баки может не представляться, – нервно хохотнул Брок.

Появившимся врачам драконы не мешали, отойдя подальше, но внимательно наблюдали за их действиями. Стив осторожно ткнул одного мордой и, когда тот оглянулся, начал сверлить его взглядом.

– Мистер Роджерс, не отвлекайте меня. Отчет о состоянии мистера Рамлоу сейчас выведу на экран, сможете прочесть?

Стив кивнул и отправился вникать.

* * *

Полную картину произошедшего Броку в красках расписал Роллинз, прихромавший навестить своего друга.

Прямо посреди ожесточенной схватки Роджерс и Барнс вдруг замерли, а потом синхронно рванули к ведущей в подземелье лестнице, снося всех на своем пути. В процессе суперсолдатского спринта они, к восторгу окружающих зрителей, превратились в драконов. После этого контрабандисты побросали оружие и повалились на пол, взывая к каким-то неизвестным древним богам.

Спустившийся вниз отряд пришел в еще больший восторг от представшей перед ними картины. На полу, окруженные стеной ревущего пламени, сидели драконы, обняв друг друга крыльями и засунув морды внутрь получившегося «занавеса».

Огонь, лизавший мохнатые шкуры, почему-то не причинял им ущерб, а словно втягивался внутрь драконов, и скоро от пожара не осталось и следа.

Драконы разомкнули объятия, явив на обозрение бессознательного, но не выпустившего из рук каменную статуэтку Брока. Чудовище, покрытое черной шерстью, аккуратно держало его клыками за ремни разгрузки. Монстр светлой масти посмотрел прямо на Джека, который не выстрелил только благодаря многолетнему опыту, когда знакомый голос Роджерса рявкнул прямо у него в голове:

– Активировать реанимационный модуль. Срочно доставить Брока на борт.

* * *

Драконы обратно превращаться не пожелали и летели домой, свернувшись калачиками в отсеке грузового джета. Фьюри отдал приказ доставить всех в башню Старка, где уже ждала бригада врачей, а для драконов спешно расчищали один из подземных этажей. Сам Тони при виде своих приятелей, обросших шерстью и дополнительными конечностями, пришел в экстаз и не допускал к ним никаких спецов из ЩИТа, руководствуясь, по его словам, просьбой Стива.

Палату для Брока пришлось обустраивать на «драконьем» этаже, потому что Стив и Баки нервничали и требовали допуск к телу. Фьюри, явившийся с визитом, отнесся к ситуации философски, сказав, что два супердракона – это даже круче, чем два суперсолдата. Разумные, говорить, хоть и своеобразно, могут, в огне не горят, вероятно, что и в воде не тонут – красота да и только.

Сам Брок на третьи сутки начал слегка паниковать, узнав от своих любовников, что обратно они не превращаются не от нехер делать, а потому что не получается. Мысленные пожелания в стиле «хочу стать человеком» не срабатывали.

– Я, конечно, люблю вас независимо от того, как вы выглядите, но меня очень интересует один животрепещущий вопрос. Как мы трахаться-то будем? – спросил он, наблюдая за вылизывающими друг другу морды драконами.

Баки оторвался от увлекательного занятия, задумался и обиженно заревел. Стив тут же присоединился к возмущению.

– Вот и я считаю, что пиздец.

Проблема решилась неожиданно. Когда измученные очередными попытками превратиться обратно драконы, грустно вздыхая, привычно уложили головы на кровать, Брок погладил густую шерсть и по очереди поцеловал обе несчастные морды. В следующее мгновение на полу уже сидели ошарашенные Стив и Баки. Абсолютно голые.

– Всегда знал, что угроза лишиться ебли может мотивировать вас на любые подвиги, – улыбнулся стиснутый в крепких объятиях Брок.

Спустя несколько дней, в результате многочисленных тестов, которые проводились в режиме строгой секретности, удалось выяснить, что превращаться в драконов Стив и Баки могут по собственному желанию, а вот обратно – исключительно после «поцелуя любви».

Старк ржал и именовал неразлучную троицу не иначе как красавец и чудовища. Фьюри отдал приказ оборудовать в ЩИТе комфортабельный драконятник со своеобразным спа-курортом для уставшего секретного оружия.

* * *

Баки, выкупанный и вычесанный в своей драконьей ипостаси, как он всегда требовал после «особых» миссий, пребывал в благодушном настроении. Пытаясь поудобнее умостить свою уже человеческую задницу в кресле и показательно зевая, он грамотно давил на жалость.

– Директор, имейте совесть. Три часа ночи. Какой, к едрене фене, отчет? Прилетели, раздолбали, улетели.

– Обоссали, – пробормотал себе под нос Брок.

– Брок, – укоризненно посмотрел на него Стив.

– Уже наслышан, – хмыкнул Фьюри. – Между прочим, окропленный вашими естественными жидкостями снег тоже представляет интерес для Гидры.

– Вот и хорошо, будет приманкой. Следилки там оставили, как кто сунется – накроем тепленькими. Отпустите нас домой или я лягу спать прямо тут, – заявил Баки.

– Пол в твоем распоряжении.

– Я себя во сне не контролирую. Будете потом ремонт делать.

– Странно, что Рамлоу еще живой в таком случае.

– Баки шутит, – Стив встал и с наслаждением потянулся. – Ник, правда. Полный отчет напишем завтра. Устали зверски.

– Ты тоже тот еще шутник. Устали они. Вас два часа обихаживали, чуть не в жопу целовали. Чтобы до обеда отчеты были у меня на столе, – махнул рукой Фьюри.

Троица спешно покинула кабинет директора. На парковке Баки попытался в очередной раз уговорить Брока на авантюру.

– Давай я тебя прокачу с ветерком до дома? Старк подогнал нам ошейники с функцией стелс-режима.

– Угомонись, Беззубик. Я сейчас на своих двоих еле стою, куда мне на тебе удержаться.

– Между прочим, ты мне кое-что обещал, – насупился Баки.

– Между прочим, лежать я вполне могу, – хохотнул Брок.

– Что вы там задумали? – заинтересовался Стив.

– Тебе понравится.

* * *

Нравилось ли Стиву, пока было неясно – он больше перетаптывался около обустроенного в подвале дома траходрома, взмахивая крыльями и взывая к осторожности. А вот Брок думал, какого ж хера он столько отбивался от нового опыта. Думал он об этом, пытаясь отдышаться после оглушающего оргазма.

Наверное, повод опасаться последствий драконьей страсти дало слишком бурное воображение. Стив, оборачиваясь, терял последние крупицы стеснительности, поэтому его-то на секс в монстроформе Баки развел с полпинка. Зрелище было занимательное, даже возбуждающее, но все-таки пугающее. Понять сразу, дерутся драконы или ебутся, было сложно.

Тем временем шершавый раздвоенный язык снова начал путешествие по телу, и Брок хрипло застонал. Контраст между такой мощью и такой нежностью возбуждал невероятно. Баки тихо урчал, осторожно терся мордой о кожу, периодически отвлекаясь на Стива, пытаясь втянуть его в общее веселье.

Брок выгнулся дугой, когда член по всей длине вновь оплел один теплый язык, а второй наконец-то робко коснулся соска.

– Черт меня дери. Я сегодня точно сдохну от переизбытка счастья.

– Мне прекратить? – «спросил» Баки.

– Только попробуй. Бля-я-а, как же охуенно!

Стив вошел во вкус, отвлек Баки облизыванием его морды и сам оккупировал член Брока, так невесомо лаская кончиком языка головку, что метафорические звезды начали водить перед глазами хоровод вполне натурально.

Кончал второй раз Брок, крича во весь голос, обхватив руками морду выдаивающего его до капли Стива и стараясь насадиться еще глубже на язык Баки, который и в таком виде простату находил безошибочно.

– Я же обещал, что тебе понравится, – прошептал уже вслух Баки, нетерпеливо прижимающийся членом к заднице.

Стив, требуя свой поцелуй, заворчал и, превратившись в человека, немедленно принялся сам целовать обоих своих партнеров.

– Хочу тоже так попробовать. Бак, хочу, чтоб ты вылизал меня всего.

– Прямо сейчас?

– Прямо сейчас иди ко мне, – Стив приглашающе раздвинул ноги, и Баки моментально накрыл его всем телом.

Смотреть на то, как нежно, но неотвратимо Баки берет Стива, как тугие мышцы расслабляются от ласк, как медленно проникает внутрь сначала крупная головка, а потом и весь ствол полностью погружается в тесную задницу, всегда было чревато, и Брок не мог отказаться от активного участия даже полумертвым от усталости.

Баки сел на пятки и уложил ноги Стива на свои предплечья, раскрывая его еще шире, давая Броку доступ к влажному от предсемени члену. Брок сначала от души вылизал рот Баки, а потом уже занялся Стивом. Он позволял пунцовой головке скользить по языку, полностью подстроившись под ритм Баки, и скоро почувствовал, что в паху все снова пришло в боевую готовность.

Стив кончил с тихим вскриком, излившись Броку на язык. А потом, не отрываясь, смотрел, как Баки, державшийся на одном упрямстве, быстрыми, резкими толчками трахал Брока, доводя его до разрядки.

За то, что у него хватило сил, обернувшись драконом, вылизать своих любовников, чтобы не нарушать накрывшую всех истому походом в душ, Баки нужно было выдать орден. Себя он кое-как обтер влажной салфеткой и, проворчав: «Вот такая я свинья», моментально уснул, устроившись посередине.

* * *

– Брок, что насчет Льюиса решил? – спросил Роллинз, наконец дописавший отчет.

– Проверку он по всем параметрам прошел, на драконов среагировал нормально, боевые и личные качества на высоте. Пора давать допуск, – Брок потянулся и закрыл ноутбук.

– Знакомим с котеночком?

– Давай. Я как раз вторым займусь, обещал – надо выполнять.

Нового члена Альфа Страйк провожали на один из подземных этажей Трискелиона всем отрядом. Том Льюис подозревал подставу или розыгрыш, что, в общем-то, было нормой при «прописке» на новом месте, и старался не вцепляться в рукоять поясного ножа.

– Ты, главное, аккуратней. С котенком обращайся нежно, ласково, – проникновенно вещал Таузиг.

– Главное, предельно аккуратно, а то командир тебе шею свернет, – еще больше сузил глаза Чен.

– А если он кусаться начнет?

– С чего бы? Он любит, когда его расчесывают, и характер у него ангельский, – с самым честным выражением лица заверил Симмонс.

– И потому его держат в суперсекретной секции? На этот этаж даже допуска почти ни у кого нет, – Льюис все явственней ощущал подставу.

– На этом этаже у нас особый полигон, – сообщил Роллинз. – Сейчас будем проводить специальную тренировку. А если котенка не вычесать, то тренировка пойдет по пизде.

– Скорей, котенок организует всем пиздец, – хохотнул Эстевез.

– Причинно-следственную цепочку не надо нарушать, – укорила Мэй. – Пиздец устроят котенку, и поэтому тренировка пойдет...

– Хватит уже мизогинию разводить, – с умным видом заявил Таузиг.

Весь отряд практически забился в припадке от хохота.

Льюис окончательно уверился, что его ведут знакомиться как минимум с ручным тигром, но увидеть ЭТО так близко он никак не ожидал.

Стальные двери вновь сдвинулись, закрывая спецэтаж от несанкционированного проникновения, но раздавшийся вопль было слышно даже через них.

– Пиздец, это же ебаный дракон!

– А вот сейчас обидно было, – раздался голос в голове у Льюиса, и он почему-то сразу понял, что с ним общается черный дракон, которому он практически уперся в лежащую на полу морду. – Никакой я не пиздец, и не ебаный аж с утра, и, что самое главное, нечесаный. Так что хуй вам, а не общая тренировка.

– Сейчас новичок тебя и вычешет, – Мэй начала гладить дракона, который тут же замел хвостом и довольно засопел.

– Так это и есть котенок? – икнул Льюис.

Дракон снова посмотрел на него, прищурил глаза и «сказал»:

– Мяу, мяу. Ты не пизди, ты чеши давай. Хотя лично я бы предпочел ласковые, нежные руки Мэй, – и, повернувшись в девушке, продолжил: – Милая, чудесный аромат. Это новый парфюм?

– Смотри и учись, салага. Покажу, как правильно вычесывать Баки, а заодно – почему это лучше проделывать мужчинам.

Мэй взяла в руки нечто напоминающее грабли, но с несколькими рядами зубцов. Стоило ей первый раз провести гигантской щеткой от шеи до основания хвоста, как дракон тут же начал урчать и подставлять морду, чтобы Мэй ее гладила.

– Баки? То есть это – сержант Барнс? – просипел вконец охреневший Льюис.

– Вообще-то, давно уже майор, – поправил дракон и завалился на бок, подставляя Мэй пузо.

Спустя минуту отчаянного флирта из дальнего конца помещения раздался возмущенный рев и приближающийся топот. Второй дракон подбежал к гнезду разврата, встопорщил костяной гребень на спине и ткнул черного башкой. В ответ ему прилетело хвостом по лапам. Мэй бросила чесалку и отошла подальше.

– Полковник Роджерс, настоящий джентльмен, но очень ревнивый дракон, – сообщила она Льюису. – А ревнует он исключительно к дамам, потому что Баки и в драконьей ипостаси интересуют только два мужика, а вот при виде любой особи женского пола он начинает красоваться, распускать крылья и выпрашивать, чтобы его погладили.

– Можно мне выпить? – жалобно попросил Льюис.

Роллинз вздохнул и протянул ему небольшую фляжку.

Стив тем временем возмущенно пыхтел, кусал Баки за хвост и за холку и грозно фыркал дымом в сторону Мэй. Баки вяло отбивался и пытался свалить к своей чесальщице поближе. Прекратил балаган подошедший Брок.

– Что у вас тут? Салагу пугаете?

– Проводим инструктаж.

– Мэй, золотко мое, ну вот зачем ты поддаешься на провокации этого бабника?

– Командир, но Баки ведь такой красивый. Разве можно удержаться? – захлопала ресницами Мэй.

Стив оторвался от покусания и сердито зарычал. Подумав, обвил Брока хвостом и притянул поближе, а Баки окончательно задвинул себе за спину, закрывая расправленными крыльями.

– Ты тоже невероятно красивый дракон. Глаз не оторвать, – Мэй бесстрашно почесала Стива под челюстью.

Тот прекратил сопеть, потряс головой и так, что «услышали» все, сказал:

– Прости, Саманта. Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Инстинкт.

– У меня тоже инстинкт, а меня сразу грызть. Между прочим, больно, – оскорбленно откликнулся Баки. – Я требую дочеса после такой трепки.

– Льюис, приступай, – скомандовал Брок. – Стив, отпусти. Я тебя пока вычешу, заодно присмотрю, чтобы новичок нашего котеночка не обидел.

Льюис под взглядами своих товарищей взял себя в руки и храбро поднял орудие труда. Баки смирно улегся и попросил:

– Только посильнее, я тебя не съем.

Ритуал окончательного вступления в ряды Альфа Страйк завершился спустя полчаса довольным «спасибо» от Баки и огромным клубком вычесанной шерсти. Стив носом подкатил к нему свой излишек мохнатости и выпустил тоненькую струйку пламени, сжигая оба клубка дотла.

– Молодец, Льюис. Как ты понимаешь – информация о том, кто именно является нашим секретным оружием, строго конфиденциальна. – Брок хлопнул бойца по плечу и скомандовал: – Закончили танцы и приступаем к делу.

– А если меня возьмут в плен и вколют сыворотку правды?

– Не ссы, этот вариант мы уже проверили. Хер его знает, что за странная магия тут замешана, но рассказать о драконах можно только пребывая в полном сознании и исключительно по собственному желанию, – успокоил Роллинз.

Баки поднялся и потопал к стоявшему неподалеку джету, бросив на ходу:

– Крошки мои, за мной.

* * *

В силу режима соблюдения секретности, Стив и Баки в драконов на миссиях обращались только в местах, настолько далеких от цивилизации, что пронырливых журналистов там было днем с огнем не сыскать.

Для мирного выгула вторых ипостасей, которым порой требовалось выпустить излишки энергии, использовался небольшой остров в океане, любезно предоставленный Старком и скрытый ото всех отражающим экраном. Благодаря стелс-ошейникам, которые обеспечивали невидимость всего драконьего тела, суперсолдаты могли часами летать над водной гладью.

Очередной небольшой отпуск проходил вполне мирно. Стив и Баки щеголяли по острову обнаженными, поскольку при обороте любая одежда исчезала, а вот обратно уже не появлялась. Брок наслаждался эстетически и физически. Стив все-таки уговорил его попробовать себя в роли драконьего наездника – садиться на Баки, который в полете выделывал фигуры высшего пилотажа, Брок отказался категорически, несмотря на все клятвенные заверения быть хорошим мальчиком и тащиться со скоростью черепахи. Все-таки, превращаясь в дракона, Баки плохо контролировал свои хулиганские порывы.

Полет на Стиве принес массу эмоций и настоящий прилив возбуждения. По возвращении на землю Брок немедленно изъявил желание устроить сеанс ксенофильского разврата. Стив решил воплотить в жизнь свое желание и остался в человеческом теле, так что Баки оторвался по полной, вылизав обоих своих партнеров до состояния, близкого к помешательству.

Когда раздвоенный язык проник в задницу Стива, тот кончил моментально, но потребовал не останавливаться и второй оргазм получил уже одновременно с Броком, которого трахал, крепко прижимая к себе.

Срочный вызов на миссию поступил глубокой ночью, во время того, как все трое сплелись в очередной сложной композиции уже на кровати.

Откинувшись на грудь Брока, Баки яростно двигал бедрами, то глубже насаживаясь на его член, то толкаясь сильнее в кулак Стива, сам при этом надрачивая ему и прикусывая припухшие от поцелуев губы.

На звонок Фьюри Стив ответил, не успев отдышаться. Недовольный Баки, знавший, чем грозит общение с директором, мстительно поменял позу, припав грудью к постели и высоко вскинув задницу. Брок снова вошел до упора и задвигался медленно и плавно, не спеша доводить Баки до оргазма. Глядя на эту картину, Стив не сдержал глухого стона.

– Ты бы хоть из кровати выбрался, – съязвил Фьюри, прекрасно расслышавший фоновое звуковое сопровождение.

– В два часа ночи кровать – самая естественная локация для моего нахождения, – отбрил Стив. – Что случилось?

– Не поверишь, где именно неизвестная террористическая группировка, требующая тебя и Барнса на переговоры, держит захваченных в заложники школьников.

* * *

– Это абсолютно точно нихера не простой захват, – в очередной раз повторил Брок, распределяя по разгрузке боеприпасы.

Джет, забравший троицу с острова, держал курс на Венесуэлу, в уже знакомый храм.

– Ясен хуй, а что делать? – философски откликнулся Баки. – Детей надо спасать по-любому.

– Пусть вместо вас идут Джек и Энрике. Комплекции схожие, используем наномаски.

– Я с удовольствием, – откликнулся Эстевез. – У нас и волосы одинаковой длины.

– Тоже согласен, – поддержал Роллинз. – А вы зайдете с тыла.

– Нет, рисковать жизнями заложников мы не можем, – Стив отрицательно покачал головой. – На крайний случай задействуем вариант «Дракарис».

– И через неделю, максимум две, новость будет в топе заголовков во всем мире, – Мэй вывела на экран полный список школьников. – Детей молчать уговорить гораздо сложнее, чем взрослых, а заставлять – не наш метод.

– Чего заранее панику разводить? Можно подумать, раньше мы не справлялись без дополнительного апгрейда, – Баки засунул в карманы брюк дополнительные обоймы и уставился на экран, запоминая лица.

Конечно же, предчувствия Брока не обманули. Встречала их хорошо вооруженная, но подозрительно немногочисленная компания. Во время переговоров особое внимание привлек к себе странный худой мужик, слишком старый для того, чтобы быть активным боевиком. Он не отводил от Стива и Баки взгляд своих почти белых глаз и безостановочно шептал что-то себе под нос.

Главарь банды, выдвинувший, кроме стандартных миллионов долларов, требование еще и выпустить из тюрьмы каких-то идейных союзников, отчаянно торговался. Стив в качестве демонстрации готовности к сотрудничеству хотел, чтобы из храма вывели как можно больше детей. Баки был словно натянутая струна, готовый сорваться в режим моментального убийства в любую секунду.

Сам Брок ждал сигнала от командира Бета Страйк, который в этот момент продвигался по подземному ходу. Правда, начинался он слишком далеко от храма и наверняка был в еще более печальном состоянии, чем в прошлый визит в это пропитанное странной магией место.

Внезапно подозрительный старик хлопнул в ладоши и прошипел что-то на неизвестном языке. Главарь банды довольно оскалился.

– Мы передумали. Меняем всех заложников на вас двоих, – он указал пальцами на Стива и Баки.

– А поебаться тебе не завернуть? – рявкнул Брок, подав своим ребятам знак отходить ближе к джету.

– С оружием не ебусь, – ответил главарь и скомандовал в рацию: – Чудовищ брать только живыми, остальных в расход.

По всей поляне, окружавшей храм, открылись замаскированные лежки, из которых начали стремительно выбираться прятавшиеся там по двое-трое бойцы. Численность противника быстро увеличилась до небольшой армии, и завязался отчаянный бой.

– Брок, Джек, выводите детей, – скомандовал Стив.

– Бета уже рядом!

– Выполнять приказ!

Брок выматерился, но начал пробираться ко входу. Джек пристроился сзади, прикрывая спину.

– Какого черта они не обращаются? – удивился он.

– Не знаю, – рыкнул Брок, понимая, что Джек прав.

На многочисленных тренировках отряд давно уже идеально координировал свои действия с драконами даже в режиме ближнего боя с противником.

Путь вниз оказался свободен, для охраны никого не оставили. Плачущие дети обнаружились связанными и уложенными вокруг знакомого уже алтаря. Все были живы, но у каждого были надрезаны ладони. Пятнами крови были вымазаны многочисленные драконьи морды, украшавшие зал.

Передав детей заботам Бета Страйк, как раз подоспевшего на подмогу, Брок рванул наверх, но внезапно словно натолкнулся на невидимую преграду, не дающую ступить на лестницу.

Гарнитура в ухе ожила, и испуганный голос Мэй зачастил:

– Командир, у нас есть раненые. Отряд сейчас под прикрытием защитного купола. Террористы смогли захватить Роджерса и Барнса. Я готова поклясться, что они вдруг перестали оказывать сопротивление и ушли с главарем и этим жутким стариком добровольно. Если мы выйдем за контур, нас просто перестреляют. Твои указания?

Сердце забилось еще быстрее, а горло перехватило спазмом, но Броку удалось прохрипеть в ответ:

– Не покидать пределы защитного поля. Продолжайте огонь на поражение.

Как в бреду, Брок подскочил к алтарю, полоснул ножом по ладони и позволил струйке крови стечь в пустую выемку, из которой когда-то извлек каменного идола.

– Я не знаю, кому должен сейчас молиться, но кто бы вы ни были, прошу об одном. Дайте мне силы спасти моих... Возьмите потом мою жизнь, без них я все равно жить не захочу.

Джек удивленно смотрел на Брока, бойцы Бета Страйк озадаченно переглядывались. Секунды текли, ничего не происходило.

Брок уже собирался рвануть в подземный ход, выбраться хоть как-то – потом отследит Стива и Баки по маячкам, – как почувствовал странное ощущение. Все тело словно охватило огнем, а глаза застила слепящая пелена.

* * *

Когда из храма, проломив очередную стену, вырвался черно-золотой дракон и начал поливать огнем вопящих от ужаса террористов, Альфа Страйк уже ничему не удивился. Раненых занесли внутрь, а все, кто мог стоять на ногах, помчались в джунгли по просеке, выжигаемой летящим впереди драконом.

Выскочили на небольшое плато как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как догорает вертолет и окружающие его тела. В живых остался только белоглазый старик, которого дракон тащил за шкирку к лежащим без сознания суперсолдатам.

Ментальный рев Брока:

– Сука, расколдовывай их, или клянусь, я буду отгрызать от тебя по кусочку! – услышали все.

Трясущийся старик проскрипел какую-то абракадабру, но в самом конце запнулся, злобно зыркнул на Брока и, гадко ухмыльнувшись, громко выкрикнул последние слова заклинания.

Через мгновения на поляне рычали уже три дракона. Черный, недолго думая, плюнул в старика огнем.

– Пиздец, – побледнел Роллинз. – Кто же их теперь целовать будет?

– Все перецелуем, а вдруг сработает, – потер затылок Таузиг.

– Надо третий джет вызывать, – вздохнул практичный Симмонс.

– Только предупреди, чтобы самый вместительный отправили. По отдельности мы их точно не рассадим, – протянула Мэй, глядя, с каким интересом обнюхивают Стив и Баки свежеиспеченного дракона. Брок же кидался облизывать морду то одному, то второму. – Хотя есть у меня одна идея.

* * *

– А может, не стоит время тратить? Давайте сразу раздраконим их к чертям и все, – спросил Льюис.

– Там гражданский персонал, – нахмурился Эстевез.

– Судя по полученным данным, там гражданский персонал весь в белых халатах. Результаты их экспериментов я тебе показывать не буду. Ты недавно гамбургер сожрал, мало ли. – Роллинз посмотрел на Брока. – Командуй.

Три драконьих морды оторвались от изучения документации, добытой из лаборатории Гидры, захват которой должен был начаться через несколько минут.

Баки зарычал вслух, а мысленно закрутил такую сложную конструкцию, что понять кто, кого, куда – не представлялось возможным.

Брок фыркнул и согласно кивнул:

– Раздраконим по-быстрому и домой. Все-таки у нашей красавицы день рождения.

– Кстати, Саманта, – Стив галантно лизнул Мэй ладонь. – Мы приготовили тебе небольшой сюрприз.

– Прошу вас, мэм, – сказал подошедший ближе Баки.

Мэй быстро вытерла скатившуюся по щеке слезинку и уткнулась лицом в мягкую шерсть.

Около входа в лабораторию, затерянную среди Белых песков, замерли три дракона, расправив сверкающие на солнце крылья. На спине стоявшего посередине гордо восседала Мэй, державшаяся за мягкий ошейник. Когда внешний контур защиты отключился, она вытянула руку вверх и скомандовала:

– Дракарис!

Три огненных потока рванули вперед.

* * *

Перед погрузкой в джет весь отряд привычно отвернулся от драконов, которые сцепились в затейливой комбинации. Они встали в круг, обхватили друг друга расправленными крыльями и прижались мордами, сплетясь всеми тремя языками.

Через несколько секунд Брок уже стучал Джека по плечу и принимал в руки три комплекта формы.

– Предлагаю сразу махнуть в Вегас. Воздушный коридор я запросил, – предложил Баки, устроившись за штурвалом.

– Для нас забронирован целый этаж в «Белладжио». Смокинги для джентльменов, вечернее платье и стилист для дамы прилагаются, – хулигански подмигнул Стив.

– Только не говори мне, что это Фьюри так расщедрился, – хмыкнула Мэй.

– Это наш подарок. С днем рождения, крошка, – обнял ее Брок.

Пока все парни по очереди целовали и поздравляли именинницу, Баки поставил джет на автопилот и подошел к Стиву и Броку.

– Буду краток. Ночь. Пустыня. Оргия.

– Песок потом заебемся вымывать отовсюду, – скривился Брок.

– Поверь, в драконьей форме песок нам не страшен. Тебе понравится, – жарко выдохнул в ухо Стив.

– Согласен!

Брок, по очереди поцеловав своих любимых, в очередной подумал, что готов оставаться секретным оружием как угодно долго, лишь бы рядом всегда были Стив и Баки.


End file.
